Seven Years
by MagicTime
Summary: Sept ans. En une seule année, beaucoup de choses peuvent changer... Les amours, les amis... Et, surtout, les emmerdes... Fic un peu UA. Découvrez les sept années de Sirius Black à Poudlard...
1. Chapter 1

**Fic: **Seven Years

**Auteur:** MagicTime

**Epoque: **Epoque des Maraudeurs

**Pairing:** Encore indéfini... Mais, attendez-vous à un Yaoi...

**Genre:** Un peu AU... Humour/Angst/Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages (Et, pourtant, j'aimerais bien ") ni l'histoire. Seul l'intrigue est de moi, et je ne touche rien pour écrire ce... "Torchon" (Encore heureux!)

Un titre simple pour une fic simple: Sept chapitres pour sept années. Tout ces chapitres seront centrés sur Sirius Black, mon personnage favori mais, si j'arrive à la finir, peut être que je ferais de même pour James, Rémus ou encore Peter... Et, cette fic n'étant pas encore écrite, il est possible que l'histoire ne respecte pas tout ce que je viens de dire, en ce moment... :(

Bonne lecture!

"La plus grande force des hommes réside en leur pouvoir de croire en l'amour et en l'amitié, d'être fidéle et loyal jusqu'au bout. Leur plus grande faiblesse est leur esprit étroit, qui ne leur laissent voir que ce qu'ils veulent. Certaines personnes croient plus en leurs forces qu'en leurs faiblesses. Et inversement. Les moldus sont donc, pas certains côtés, pesés par cette faiblesse qui leur interdit de croire en l'existence de la magie et des sorciers... En **notre** existence... Mr Black, je vous dérange, peut-être?"

Franck Londubat tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, qui était vraisemblablement assoupit sur ses notes depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes, et lui donna un magistral coup de coude. Sirius Black releva immédiatement la tête, ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés complétement décoiffés et ses yeux gris, portant toujours les marques du sommeil, essayant de repérer, approximativement, l'endroit où se tenait Mrs Hardwin, Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Celle-ci pinça les lèvres et retourna à son cours.

"Bien, maintenant que Mr Black s'est enfin décidé à revenir sur Terre, nous allons voir..."

Sirius soupira et tourna la tête vers Franck, qui lui jeta un regard noir derrière les mèches brunes de ses cheveux, qui retombaient devant ses yeux marrons.

"Quoi?"

"Bravo. Heureusement qu'elle ne t'a pas sanctionnée parce qu'on allait encore avoir Evans et Potter sur le dos, après...!"

Sirius soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil vers le fond de la salle de classe. James Potter, avachi sur sa chaise, lui jeta un regard meurtrier, ponctué d'un sourire moqueur. Peter Pettigrow s'empressa de faire de même. Lily Evans pouffa en rougissant lorsque Evan Diggory lui fit son plus beau sourire.

"Arrête de te faire du mal. Tu n'y peux rien s'ils sont bêtes commes des véracrasses."

"Londubat! Black! Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor! Mais continuez donc votre petite discussion si vous tenez tant que cela à passer votre samedi matin en la compagnie de Rusard..."

Franck se replongea immédiatement dans ses notes, rougissant de honte, tandis que Sirius jetait un regard de profond ennui à son professeur. La sonnerie mit fin à ce calvaire. Rangeant ses affaires le plus rapidement possible, il attendit Franck et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie, en silence. Tout aurait pu se passer bien, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la grande salle, mais un coup du destin voulut que Potter fasse un magnifique croche pied à l'ainé des Black, à la sortie de la classe. Sirius se retrouva donc au sol, son sac miraculeusement intact ainsi que toutes ses affaires, atterissant près de lui. Les rires fusèrent. Il releva bien vite la tête et son regard croisa celui de James.

"Tu te crois drôle, Potter?"

"Bien plus que toi au moins, Black..."

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et prit, de bonne grâce, la main que lui tendait Franck, l'aidant à se relever. Celui-ci se tourna vers James, qui prit un air appeuré.

"En plus, tu as réussis à mettre la famille Londubat dans tes petits papiers! Très impressionant comme garde du corps... Tu as si peur de moi, Blacky?"

"Va te faire foutre, Potter!"

"Oh oh! Je suis sûr que ta môman ne serait pas très contente d'entendre ce language! Ca n'a que onze ans et ça sort déjà des imbécilités plus grosse... que sa mère..."

Sirius avança d'un pas vers James et celui-ci se surprit à reculer devant le regard du jeune Black. Franck, heureusement, parvint à le retenir avant qu'il n'envoit Potter à l'infirmerie.

"Ne l'écoutes pas, Sirius. Ce n'est qu'un imbécile pourri gâté jusqu'à la moelle."

Il entraina son ami loin de James et ses comparses, sous les ricanements et les sifflements de ceux-ci. Sirius ne dit pas un mot. Les mains crispés sur les sangles de son sac de cours, le regard vide et perdu, il se laissa faire. Franck soupira de soulagement en apercevant Remus Lupin, quelques mètres plus loin de leur position actuelle. Sirius Black, Franck Londubat et Remus Lupin étaient les trois Gryffondors les moins aimés de cette école. Le premier subissait la réputation néfaste de sa famille, qui était impliquée dans bons nombres d'affaires liées au Seigneur des Ténèbres, le deuxième avait été adopté par les Londubat, ce qui avait entrainé pas mal de rumeurs sur ces quinquagénaires qui venaient de mettre un terme à leur lignée de sang-pur et le troisième était trop étrange, voir même trop studieux pour être accepté. Ah oui, il était aussi un loup-garou mais ça, seuls les professeurs, Sirius et Franck le savait... Tous les trois avaient tout juste onze ans, bien que Franck soit proche de sa douzième année... De ces trois enfants, Sirius Black était celui qui possédait le plus grand nombre d'ennemis. James Potter avait décidé de faire delui sa "tête de turc", et comme tous les Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles étaient à sa botte... Et puis, il y avait les Serpentard, dirigés par ses deux cousines, Bellatrix et Narcissa. Insultes, coups bas. Sans interruptions. Quand à Franck et Remus, s'était surtout de leurs camarades Gryffondors et des Serpentard les plus engagés dans la lutte "éradiquons tout les sorciers impurs de cette planète" dont ils subissaient les foudres...

"Salut, les gars."

"Salut, Rem'!"

Sirius marmonna un "salut" avant de retourner dans ses sombres pensées. Remus et Franck échangèrent un regard.

"Potter vient de lui faire un nouveau coup bas."

"Il m'a humilié! Publiquement, de plus! Cet espèce de sale fils de..."

"Sirius!"

"Vous vous ressemblez tellement, de toute façon, que ça ne m'étonnerait guère que vous deveniez de très bons amis dans un futur proche, toi et Potter."

Sirius eut l'air, pendant un instant, ahurit, avant que le dégout ne fasse place sur son visage.

"Même pas en rêve. Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que... que ça!"

Franck et Remus sourirent et Sirius retrouva bien vite sa bonne humeur. Tous trois se dirigèrent donc vers la grande salle, essayant d'oublier ce bref instant en la compagnie de Potter.

"Alors, ce cours de Métamorphose?"

"McGonagall m'a accordé dix points."

"Parfait, tu viens de rattrapper les cinq points qu'Hardwin nous a enlevée..."

Remus leur lança un regard sévère et Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

"Mus... Tais toi."

"Je n'ai encore rien dit."

"Mais tu allais encore nous faire une stupide leçon de morale... 'Mumus..."

"Arrête de me donner ce genre de petits surnoms!"

"C'est pour te prouver mon amour, mon petit louloup...!"

Franck soupira d'un air résigné en voyant Sirius se jeter sur son ami, tout deux commençant à tourner autour du pauvre jeune homme, riant d'un air insouciant. Les jours passaient ainsi, alternant les coups bas de Potter et ses compagnons, ainsi que ceux des Serpentards, les beuglantes de la mère de Sirius, les soirs de pleine lune où ce dernier et Franck ne pouvaient dormir à force de s'inquiéter pour Remus, les devoirs d'examens et les interrogations recopiées sur Franck, les lendemains de tranformation, lorsque le lycanthrope pouvait à peine tenir debout seul. Tous les trois étaient donc assis au bout de leur table, là où les personnes ditent "populaires" ne se rendaient jamais. Bref, l'endroit le plus éloigné d'Evan Diggory et James Potter... Accoudé à la table, son regard ne lâchant pas les dix groupies qui entouraient les deux bellâtres de Gryffondor, Sirius soupira d'accablement.

"Ca me plairait d'avoir autant de filles à mes pieds, pour moi tout seul..."

Aussitôt, ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lueur malsaine et Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

"Mon pauvre, je crois que tu deviens pervers..."

Sirius se redressa aussitôt et releva fièrement la tête, sans pourtant cesser de jeter quelques coups d'oeils vers les deux filles de cinquième année qui était maintenant penchée vers Potter, dévoilant à celui-ci tout ce qui se trouvait dans leurs décolletées... Black se renfrogna immédiatement et croisa les bras.

"Pourquoi on n'a pas des tonnes de filles à nos pieds, hein? Après tout, on est jeunes, beaux, séduisants, beaux, intelligents, beaux... Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit à quel point notre beauté était incomparable?"

"Intelligent, peut être pour Remus et moi, mais je crois que tu as fais une erreur de casting en t'incluant dans le lot..."

Sirius prit tout de suite un faux air offusqué.

"Oh! Je suis outré! Affirmerais-tu que moi, Sirius Orion Arcturus..."

Il se stoppa brusquement et fronça les sourcils. Un ange passa. Puis une colonie entière. Finalement, Franck s'approcha et passa une main devant les yeux du jeune homme, qui parut se réveiller.

"Oui?"

"Tu as eut un court-circuit?"

"Pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille?"

"Tu t'es arrêté en plein milieu de ta phrase..."

"Je réfléchissais juste pour me souvenir de mon quatrième prénom... Spartacus? Mercutio? Ah non! Pollux!"

Franck et Remus échangèrent un regard et esquissèrent un sourire.

"Tournicoti, tournicota..."

A ces paroles, Remus éclata de rire, suivit aussitôt par Franck. Tout deux ayant été élevés dans le monde moldu, il était normal que chacun connaissait Pollux et son manège enchanté... Sirius, n'ayant jamais vu une télévision de sa vie, eut l'air ébahit en les voyant quasiment s'étouffer pour un prénom...

"Euh... J'ai peut être loupé un chapitre, là... Quelqu'un aurait-il la bonté de...?"

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse distincte car le courrier, porté par les chouettes et hiboux, arriva à cet instant précis. Sirius se crispa envoyant un hibou grand-duc se diriger droit vers lui. L'hibou de la famille Black. Malheur.

"Alors, Black? Môman a encore envoyé une beuglante à son traitre de fiston?"

Celui-ci foudroya Diggory du regard et tourna de nouveau la tête vers son hibou, qui avait atterit juste devant lui, avec toute la grâce dont il était capable.

"Est-ce que je dois lancer un sort de mutisme ou ça ira?"

Sirius adressa un sourire de remerciement à Remus, mais hocha négativement la tête en remarquant que ce n'était pas une lettre de couleur bordeaux que le hibou de sa mère lui avait apporté, mais une lettre tout à fait normale. Tout de suite, il sut de qui provenait cette lettre. Poussant un cri de joie qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes aux alentours, il se précipita vers le pauvre Mohinder - nom du hibou précédemment cité - et arracha quasiment la lettre de ses pattes, ce qui déplut fortement au volatile. Aussitôt, celui-ci répliqua en donnant un magnifique coup de bec sur la tête de son jeune maître, avant de repartir vers le manoir Black, outré par de telles manières. Se massant la tête (Affirmation de Sirius: "Qu'est ce que c'est dur un bec de hibou!" Réponse de Remus: "C'est pas plutôt ta tête qui est trop molle? --") avec vigueur, Sirius posa la lettre sur le bord de la table et la regarda, presque avec admiration.

"Qui est-ce?"

"Qui ça?"

Franck soupira devant le regard interrogateur de son ami.

"Celui qui t'as écris, voyons!"

Aussitôt, le regard de Sirius s'illumina d'une lueur de joie facilement dissimulable.

"Avec cette tête, tu me rappelles un personnage de manga..."

"Un personnage de quoi?"

"Laisse tomber..."

Voyant les regards insistants de ses deux amis, Sirius leur adressa un grand sourire et finit par leur répondre.

"C'est mon frère."

"Tu as un frère, toi? Depuis quand?"

"Rappelles moi de lui envoyer mes condoléances pour avoir à te supporter quasiment tout le temps quand tu es chez toi."

Mais les sourires ironiques des deux comparses s'envolèrent en voyant l'air grave de leur camarade. Celui-ci passa un doigt au-dessus de l'écriture fine et serrée de son frère, comme s'il avait peur de l'effacer.

"Reggi' est la seule personne qui s'interesse un tant soit peu à moi... Je veux dire, quand je suis chez moi..."

Un silence pesant accueillit ces paroles. Sirius finit par leur adresser un pâle sourire et mit la lettre dans sa poche, se promettant de la lire plus tard, quand personne ne pourra le voir. Ainsi, le soir même, alors qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin et que le dortoir des élèves de première année de Gryffondor était calme et paisible, une silhouette sortit de son lit. Il plongea une main sous son oreiller et en ressortit une envelloppe blanche. Sirius se dirigea vers la fenêtre - car il était hors de question d'ouvrir la lumière! - et s'assit sur le rebord, hésitant encore à ouvrir le fin papier blanc qui enfermait une chose qu'il attendait depuis déjà des semaines... Enfin, après dix minutes d'hésitation - et deux bons sursauts causés par les ronflements de Peter Pettigrow - il ouvrit, lentement, la lettre. C'est en retenant son souffle qu'il commença sa lecture, son coeur battant déjà plus vite rien qu'en voyant l'écriture si distinctive de son frère...

_Cher Sirius,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir envoyée cette lettre avant, mais père ne cesse de me surveiller depuis que tu es entré à Gryffondor. Au fait, félicitations. Tu sais très bien que je ne t'en voudrais jamais d'être devenu un lion, mais j'espère juste que des gens comme James Potter ne te causent pas trop d'ennuis... Est-ce que tu vas revenir aux vacances de noël? En tout cas, tu me manques, grand frère. Mais je sais que père ne sera pas très heureux lorsque tu reviendras, il n'a pas cessé de te maudire et de marmonner contre toi durant la journée où il a apprit que tu étais à Gryffondor... Que puis-je te dire d'autre...? Ah oui, Andromeda m'a envoyé une lettre, aujourd'hui. Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle allait bien, ainsi que son fiancé, et qu'elle s'excusait de ne pas t'avoir écrit, mais qu'elle était certaine que je te ferais passé le mot. Toujours aussi intelligente, n'est ce pas? C'est ainsi que je vais devoir achever cette courte lettre, car j'entends père monter les escaliers. Fais bien attention à revenir en bon état, surtout!_

_Ton frère,_

_Reggi'_


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, je suis très en retard pour la publication de ce chapitre... Mais, j'ai du réviser pour mon brevet blanc, puis mon véritable brevet... Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, avec un peu de retard...

**Morghana**: Merci beaucoup. Il est vrai que de nombreuses fics font de Sirius et James de vrais amis, au premier regard mais, après avoir lu le cinquième tome et avoir vu à quel point la famille Black était plongée dans les arts occultes et comment James était odieux à cette époque (Car c'est bien le cas xD) je me suis dit qu'ils ne pouvaient être amis, du moins lors de leurs premières années... Encore merci!

**Laura**: Merci pour ta review. En effet, pour l'instant, on a un peu de mal à imaginer Sirius et James amis... Néanmoins, dans ce chapitre, un début de réponse, si on est assez perspicace, du moins... ' J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...!

"Alors?"

"Toujours pareil... Aucun changement."

Remus Lupin et Franck Londubat soupirèrent, d'une même voix, tournant tous les deux la tête vers leur ami, assit dans le canapé de la salle commune de Gryffondor, face à la cheminée. Voilà une semaine qu'ils étaient tous revenus de grandes vacances et que leur deuxième année avait commencée. Voilà une semaine que Sirius Black se comportait étrangement, inquiétant amis et professeurs... Même James Potter était venu demander à Remus pourquoi l'ainé des enfants Black allait ainsi, telle une âme en peine, dans les couloirs du Château, c'était pour dire...! Sirius ne riait plus. Sirius ne mangeait presque plus, étant pourtant, autrefois, un véritable estomac sur pattes. Sirius ne répondait même plus aux sarcasmes de Potter ou des Serpentards. Sirius ne travaillait plus, sa moyenne de classe étant tombé au plus bas... Et, le pourquoi de ce brusque changement, tous l'ignoraient, même Franck et Remus.

"Bonjour, Franck! Remus..."

Alice Daver, jeune fille blonde aux yeux chocolats étant dans la même classe que les trois amis, passa à côté des deux jeunes hommes, et adressa un grand sourire à ce premier, alors qu'une fine coloration s'insinuait sur ses joues. Rémus se contenta d'un signe de la tête, qu'elle lui rendit. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, Franck la regarda passer, avant de se mettre à soupirer.

"Merlin... Si seulement elle ne sortait pas avec Potter..."

Remus leva les yeux au plafond et, tandis que Franck était parti dans un long et pompeux monologue sur sa future chère et tendre, le jeune homme alla s'asseoir à côté de Sirius, qui n'eut aucune réaction.

"Eh..."

Sirius garda les yeux fixés sur la cheminée, n'accordant pas une seule once d'attention à l'égard de son ami. Remus, légèrement désappointé, posa une main sur son bras, essayant de le faire réagir. Néanmoins, ce ne fut certainement pas une telle réaction qu'il cherchait à provoquer... Sirius sursauta, assez fortement, et se releva brusquement, s'éloignant de quelques pas de Remus. Mais, ce ne fut pas cela qui préoccupa le jeune lycanthrope, ou si peu... Non. Ce fut le regard de celui-ci. Peur, voir même une terreur profonde et douloureuse, mêlangé de lassitude et d'une tristesse infinie... Sirius n'avait jamais eut un tel regard. Sirius n'avait jamais eut une telle expression, douloureuse et grave. Remus l'avait vu joyeux, renfermé, triste, aussi silencieux et mystérieux qu'une pierre tombale, mais jamais, au nom de Merlin, il ne l'avait vu aussi brisé. Néanmoins, il n'eut besoin que d'un seul clignement des paupières pour que l'expression de son ami change du tout au tout. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage et, immédiatement, un immense sentiment d'insouciance se dégagea de lui. Néanmoins, ses yeux bleus restèrent éteints, sans vie...

"Nom d'un vampire! Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs, Rem'!"

"Sirius... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Le sourire de Sirius se crispa, mais ne disparut pas pour autant.

"Je vais bien, Remus..."

Celui-ci se leva et s'approcha de Sirius. Il vit, de nouveau, un éclair de peur passer dans ses yeux, et il recula de quelques pas. Sirius avait-il peur de lui pour agir ainsi...? Non, bien sûr que non! Lorsque Remus lui avait expliqué son 'état', il avait été tellement compatissant... Il était venu, à chaque fois, à l'infirmerie, après la pleine lune, pour lui tenir compagnie et le rassurer... Non. Sirius ne pouvait pas avoir peur de lui. Sirius ne pouvait pas le détester... Néanmoins, il voulut en avoir le coeur net. Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, il parla en un simple murmure, après s'être assuré que personne, autour d'eux, ne les écoutaient.

"C'est à cause de... Ma condition...?"

L'espoir revint lorsqu'il vit l'air profondémment choqué et outré de son ami. Celui-ci se hâta, d'ailleurs de répondre et de contredire ses pensées.

"Rem'! Comment peux-tu penser à une chose pareille!?"

"Donc, même si ce n'est pas cela, il y a bel et bien un problème..."

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, avec l'envie de répondre, mais revint sur son idée. Le jeune homme soupira et finit par se rasseoir sur le canapé. Remus finit par faire de même.

"Reggi' est à Serpentard..."

Le lycanthrope fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où son ami voulait en venir. Sirius soupira et continua.

"Je suis l'ainé. Je dois montrer l'exemple. Je suis un Black. Et, être à Gryffondor, ce n'est pas montrer le bon exemple, du moins, pour ma famille..."

Remus fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Sirius parlait très peu de sa famille - Sauf lorsque le sujet revenait sur Regulus, le jeune Gryffondor ne cessant de parler de son frère, sur n'importe quel sujet... - et Remus avait très bien comprit que, pour lui, ce sujet de conversation était bien plus douloureux que tout autre. Lorsqu'ils partaient pour Londres, à chaque vacances, il était bien trop pâle et silencieux pour que cela ne soit pas suspect. Lorsqu'ils revenaient de vacances, il ne parlait jamais de celles-ci. Lorsqu'il recevait une Beuglante de ses parents, il encaissait les sarcasmes, ne répondant même pas aux piques de Potter, qui le traitait comme un futur Mangemort en puissance, comme tous les membres de sa damnée de famille... Et, ça, ce n'était pas Sirius. Ou, alors, celui que Remus avait devant lui, en ce moment, était le vrai Sirius Orion Black. C'était le Gryffondor toujours enjoué, affamé et drôle qui était une simple façade...

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Sirius...?"

Celui-ci releva la tête et planta les deux saphirs qui ornaient ses yeux dans les siens. Remus fut désemparé en voyant ses larmes... Des larmes amères, mais qui refuseraient sûrement de couler... La salle commune était quasimment vide. Franck observait Alice du coin de l'oeil, alors que celle-ci révisait, de l'autre côté de la salle commune. Un groupe de premières années révisaient, près du passage. Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, de l'autre côté de la pièce... Remus s'attendait à une immense révélation. Quelqu'un de sa famille était peut-être mort...? Non, sûrement pas. Cela aurait fait la une de tous les journaux à potins...! Regulus l'avait-il trahit...? Cela ne l'étonnerait guère. Après tout, il avait bien remarqué le regard que lançait le frère de son ami à Bellatrix et Narcissa, ses deux cousines de Serpentard. Un regard respectueux, admiratif... Non, Regulus ne semblait pas aussi doux, généreux et sympathique que Sirius. De ce point là, le cadet ne rejoindrait jamais son ainé...

"Eh, les gars!"

Remus tourna la tête vers Franck. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus que trois dans la pièce. S'était-il enfermé dans ses pensées aussi longtemps? Ce dont il fut sûr, c'est que les larmes de Sirius avaient eut le temps de se tarrir. Encore une fois, il adressa un sourire, qui sonnait si faux sur ses lèvres, à Franck.

"On y va...?"

Alors que Sirius s'apprétait à se lever, Remus lui attrappa le poignet et tira, le forçant à se rasseoir, ce qu'il fit non sans un nouveau tressaillement. Le jeune lycanhrope tourna ensuite la tête vers Franck, qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué...

"Vas-y. Sirius et moi, on te rejoint dans deux minutes."

"Ok!"

Franck leur souhaita une bonne nuit puis monta, laissant les deux garçons seuls... Remus finit par soupirer et se tourna vers son ami, dans l'idée de reprendre leur conversation la où il l'avait laissée...

"Quelqu'un de ta famille est mort...?"

Ce fut un ricanement qui lui répondit. Néanmoins, celui-ci se fana en quelques secondes...

"Si seulement..."

"Hem... Tu t'es disputé avec tes parents...?"

Cette fois-ci, il sentit avoir effleuré le problème. La mâchoire de Sirius se crispa et il baissa un peu plus la tête, quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs retombant élégamment devant son visage... Du moins, c'est ce que Remus put remarquer... Le problème ne devait sûrement pas être cette 'dispute'... Cela devait être bien plus grave que cela...

"Tu... Est-ce que... Ils t'ont fait quelque chose...?"

Il y eut un silence, pesant, avant que Sirius ne relève la tête, indiquant la réponse de manière positive... L'inquietude remplaça toute once de curiosité.

"Ils t'ont..."

"...Frappés, oui. Ou plutôt, mon père m'a frappé."

Cette simple phrase, dite sur un ton las et égal, laissa le Gryffondor sans voix, mi horifié, mi stupéfait. Sirius avait, encore une fois, les yeux fixés sur l'âtre flamboyant de la cheminée. Son visage, redevenu impassible, empêchait Remus de voir à quel point tout cela le remuait...

"Ce... C'était la première fois?"

"Non. Ca a commencé aux dernières vacances de Noël."

"Mais, pourquoi?"

"Parce que je suis à Gryffondor. Parce que je suis ami avec des Gryffondors et des sorciers 'indignes de leur rang', comme le disent si bien mes parents... Parce que j'ai réussit à me mettre à dos toutes les personnes de ma famille qui ne me jugeaient pas, déjà. Parce que j'arrive à avoir mes propres opinions. Voilà pourquoi."

Rémus se sentit encore plus mal, si c'était possible, bien entendu... Il se leva brusquement, provoquant un léger sursaut de la part de Sirius, et s'accouda au mur, à côté de la cheminée, pouvant maintenant regarder son ami en face, dans le blanc des yeux. Croisant les bras, il laissa un court silence passer.

"Tu as mal?"

La question parut le surprendre. Ainsi, Sirius releva la tête vers son ami, légèrement étonné. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Seulement, Remus s'aperçut que ce simple geste venait de lui tirer une légère grimace.

"Et, je suppose que tu ne veux rien dire à Pomfresh, n'est ce pas...?"

Encore une fois, le Gryffondor se contenta d'un signe de la tête, comme réponse. Cette fois-ci, il fut négatif.

"Tu ne diras rien, n'est ce pas? Ni à Pomfresh, ni à Dumbledore... Ni même à Franck."

Remus fronça les sourcils, d'un air assez désaprobateur.

"Pomfresh pourrait t'aider à soigner tes blessures. Le **Professeur** Dumbledore pourrait te venir en aide. Et, Franck est ton ami! Il sait ce que je suis vaiment alors, il ne te jugera pas, Sirius...!"

Sirius releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux ambres de son ami. Tout un tas d'émotions passèrent alors et, étant pourtant habitué à tout cela, Rémus baissa pourtant les yeux, au bout d'une ou deux minutes. Un sourire finit par apparaitre sur le visage de Sirius, alors que le lycanthrope acceptait, en soupirant, regrettant déjà son geste...

Il détestait les cours de Potion. Il détestait Slugorhn, cet immonde professeur, dont les Serpentards léchaient les bottes à longueur de journée... Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal...! Bon, d'accord, il avait peut-être fait exploser le chaudron de Zabini, mais il l'avait bien cherché! Zabini avait insulté son frère, la veille. Il avait hurlé sur Regulus, au beau milieu de la grande salle, pour une raison commune et injustifiée... Oui, Adrian Zabini l'avait cherché: On ne s'en prenait pas à un Black sans en subir les conséquences... Parfois douloureuses... Aussitôt, Sirius grimaça. Il s'en était prit à son père. Il en avait subit les conséquences, assez mauvaises, dans son cas... Mais, tout allait bien. Il avait réussit à avoir une semaine de retenues pendant les vacances de Noël, après avoir fait explosé ce malheureux chaudron, l'obligeant à rester à Poudlard durant les dites vacances. Et, Rémus avait réussit à soigner la plus grande partie de ses blessures. Son ami avait l'habitude, avec toutes les blessures qu'il pouvait avoir, en une nuit de pleine lune... Sirius n'avait encore rien dit à Franck, d'ailleurs... Et, Franck avait posé bon nombre de questions... Franck ne cessait de leur jeter des regards suspicieux, lorsque lui et Rémus s'enfermaient dans la salle de bain... Potter avait dit, en ricanant, qu'ils étaient sûrement en train de faire des choses peu catholiques... Depuis, Franck s'était un peu plus éloigné...

Plongé dans ses pensées, se rendant dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall après avoir eut cette semaine de punition et le "droit" de sortir de la salle de classe, Sirius déambulait, avec lenteur, dans les couloirs, peu enthousiasmé par le fait de faire face à une Minerva McGonagall, cinglante et accusatrice... Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il entendit des cris. Il hésita. Une fille et un garçon. A à peu près deux couloirs de sa position actuelle. Le chemin inverse de celui qui devait le mener jusqu'au bureau de sa directrice de Maison... Il ne prit que quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Quelques instans plus tard, il s'arrétait devant la scène, stupéfait parce qu'il voyait...

Evan Digorry, tenant fermement Lily Evans contre un mur, celle-ci se débattant farouchement...

"Lâche moi, Digorry!"

"Juste un seul baiser, Lily... Rien que pour moi..."

Sirius vit la terreur et la panique dans les yeux de la jeune fille lorsque Evan s'approcha, un peu plus, se collant contre elle...

"Experlliamus!"

Le sort toucha Digorry de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser contre un mur. Sa tête heurta rudement le mur de pierre. Il s'évanouit. Baguette toujours levée, Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil vers Lily, qui le regardait maintenant avec stupéfaction et ébahissement.

"Black...? Qu'est-ce que...?"

"Tu vas bien?"

Lily hocha la tête, lentement, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Sirius, qui paraissait maintenant un peu mal à l'aise.

"Tu... Il est mort...?"

"Assomé. Enfin... Je crois..."

Sirius baissa sa baguette et n'eut que le temps de jeter un regard inquiet vers le corps de Digorry avant qu'une tournade rousse ne s'abatte sur lui. La jeune fille, plus petite que lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, au plus grand désarroi du jeune Black...

"Hem... Evans...?"

"Merci... Merci, merci, merci, merci, Sirius...! Si tu n'avais pas été là... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'aurait fait..."

Mal à l'aise, Sirius resta statique, tel une statue de marbre, indécis sur la façon dont il devait réagir. Enfin, Lily finit par s'éloigner d'un ou deux pas. Elle plongea alors ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes dans ceux de Sirius et lui adressa un grand sourire. Dans un coin de sa mémoire, celui-ci nota que c'était bien la première fois que Lily Evans lui souriait, de manière franche...

"Je suis désolée, Sirius, je t'avais mal jugée... Mais, avec tout ce qu'on raconte sur toi... Je peux t'appeler Sirius, au moins...?"

Il se contenta d'un signe de la tête, indécis sur la façon d'agir.

"Appelle moi Lily, alors. Ou Lil's. C'est comme ça que mes amis m'appelent..."

"Ok... Lil's..."

Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire. Sirius sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

"Amis, alors?"

L'ainé des Black sourit, timidement, et hocha la tête. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire, un jour, que Lily Evans, la jeune enfant de moldus coincée, si superficielle en apparence, obsédée par les études... Jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'un jour cette jeune fille lui poserait une telle question...

"Amis."

"Hardwin a fait quoi?!"

"Mais, c'est rien, Lil's..."

"Rien!? Cette mégère t'a tout de même donnée une retenue pour une simple remarque, alors que Malefoy n'avait pas cessé de parler, du début à la fin du cours...!"

Sirius sourit et regarda Lily s'énerver, faisant les cent pas dans le dortoir des garçons de deuxième année, lançant noms d'oiseaux et menaces sur le dos de leur "chère" professeur d'Histoire de la Magie... Remus et lui échangèrent un regard, amusé. Franck se contenta de soupirer et de tourner une nouvelle page de son livre "Quidditch, l'art au travers du temps". Cela faisait trois mois que Sirius avait "sauvé" Lily Evans des mains de Evan Digorry. Trois mois qu'elle faisait partie de leur petit groupe... Bizarrement, tous les trois étaient maintenant bien plus populaires que lors de leur première année... Surtout parce qu'on disait que Sirius sortait avec Lily. Ou, mieux encore, qu'il y avait un triangle amoureux Sirius-Lily-Rémus. Potter avait lancé la rumeur selon laquelle Sirius et Rémus formaient un couple. Et, Lily s'était imposée dans tout cela... Franck avait été écarté, tout simplement parce qu'il sortait maintenant avec Alice Daver, après plus de six mois d'oeillades flamboyantes... Mais, tous trois n'en avaient que faire. Mieux encore, Sirius, Rémus et Lily ne se gênaient pas pour raviver les ragots, se montrant parfois main dans la main, tellement proches que cela pouvait paraitre étrange, ambigue, aux yeux des autres... Cela les faisaient rire et c'était le principal...

"C'est bientôt les vacances..."

"Ouais..."

Aussitôt, Sirius perdit de sa bonne humeur. Rémus sembla le remarquer et lui jeta un regard réconfortant. Lily aperçut l'échange, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, gardant ses questions pour elle-même.

"On reste unis l'année prochaine, hein...?"

Ils sourirent, tous.

"Ouaip. Amis à la vie, à la mort!"

"Quoi qu'il arrive!"

"Même si Alice "La tyrannique" Daver sort toujours avec Franck!"

"Eh!"

Le dénommé Franck attrappa son oreiller et le lança sur Sirius, qui le reçut en pleine figure. Le reste fut un immense baptême de l'air pour les oreillers du dortoir des garçons de deusième année de Gryffondor. Tous pensaient restés amis, comme ça pour l'éternité...

Et, ils se trompaient tous...


End file.
